


Meeting the Parents

by pknote



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Canon Disabled Character, Dick is nervous, Family meeting, Fluff, I don't know how to describe ASL, M/M, Meeting the in-laws, swearing in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pknote/pseuds/pknote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph Wilson believes it's time to move his relationship with Dick Grayson to the next level. It's time for Dick to meet his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Show your Wings at Night

Joey Wilson didn’t spend much time with his father, secrets he wouldn’t tell the Titans, though he was sure most of them knew. Slade Wilson, Deathstroke the Terminator. The man that was his father that only few choice people were told of.

 

Of course, the man that Joey had decided to spend most his time with, was a former acrobat, using his training from both the circus and from being a member of the bats to his advantage when fighting crime, this man’s name was Dick Grayson. When Joey had meet the eldest son of the bat, Dick had just given up being Robin, allowing it to be passed down to the next, now that multiple years had past that mantle had been passed to quite a few people, but in joey’s mind, there was only one Robin he really cared about, the one who had cared to learn his language, the one who grew into a beautiful Nightwing.

 

Joey had decided something that day, It was time for Dick to meet his father, after all, Joey had both meet and worked with the one who was Dick’s father figure, though he was yet to know the Batman’s ID. Joey, wishing to take the first step further into their lasting relationship had invited Dick over to his father’s for a dinner. Dick greatly accepting the invite with a kiss to the silent man’s cheek.

*************************

 

Once it became darker, the duo made their way towards the surprisingly normal house, Dick Grayson, keeping it quiet that he had known Joey’s father from the beginning of their relationship. They moved briskly up towards the house, Joey knocking on the door and then waiting, it was a surprisingly long wait before the older Wilson opened the door, a smile upon his face as Joey was seen through the door. As the door opened the rest of the way to reveal the other man, Slade’s face immediately changed.

 

“Joseph… You didn’t tell me you were bringing a friend over.” 

 

The boy gave a reluctant smile, <Father, This is Richard Grayson> he signed before gesturing to the slightly shorter boy. 

 

“It’s very nice to meet you Mr. Wilson!”

 

“Please, Slade.”

 

“Slade…” Dick had troubles keeping his smile, this man was the one who threatened to kill his team if he didn’t follow  his rules, If he didn’t listen to what Deathstroke said. Not only that but this was the man that killed Damian’s Grandfather. This man killed hundreds. This man was to feared, but this man, also didn’t know Dick Grayson is Nightwing so all of what Nightwing knew, Dick couldn’t use against this man.

 

“Please come in, the weather is frightful.”

*************************

Dick Grayson spent quite a while glancing around the small house, just the accommodations for a mercenary. Weapons and a variety of tools were hidden around the house, well enough that only those who were looking would be to find them, that or a someone raised by Gotham’s greatest detective.

 

While Slade lead his son and his boyfriend through the house Joey looked over at Dick, waving to get his attention before moving his hand to speak.

 

<I know, you’re nervous, I promise it won’t end up how you think.>

 

Dick smiled, knowing whispering wouldn’t be quiet enough not to catch Slade’s attention he responded back in ASL as well, <I know, Thanks Joe>

 

Joey grinned widely, <Jericho and Nightwing will go out later, Alright>

 

“Alright”

 

The three arrived at the dinner table, Joey’s sister Rose finishing setting the table for three before noticing Dick. “Would have been nice for some warning” she grumbled under her breath as she went to grab another set of dishes for him.

 

Dick seemed embarrassed, as he took a seat next to Joey “Sorry, I thought Joe mentioned.”

 

“It’s not exactly easy to communicate long distance Richard.” Slade jumped in, taking a seat across the table from the two. Receiving a deserving glare from his son.

 

“Right-”

 

Once the meal started it went smoothly for quite some time, friendly chatter and laughs as they ate the simple meal, that was, until Dick’s family was mentioned.

 

“So Richard-”

 

“Please, I go by Dick”

 

“Dick, You’re Gotham’s Knight’s son correct?”

 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Dick’s voice began to waver slightly, Slade knew a lot, but did he really know that Bruce was the Dark Knight?

 

“Bruce Wayne, Gotham’s White Knight”

 

His heart skipped a beat, relieved “Adopted, but yes.”

“That must be nice, such a big family. Though, after what happened to Jas-”

 

“No, Jason’s alive!”

 

Slade looked confused at how quickly Dick responded to him, “Oh, I was sure h-”

 

“Jay got sick for a few weeks, bedridden and everything, you know the media, they just assumed!” Dick gave a overly dramatic grin, trying to fake it. Normal people don’t come back to life like Jay did, so how is Dick Grayson, your ordinary son of a rich man, supposed to explain the various deaths in his family, who, luckily, all came back.

 

“Alright.”

 

The room fell silent once again, Joey looking over at his boyfriend, wishing to speak with him, without his father seeing, which unfortunately couldn’t happen at a table with his father staring at the two.

 

“Why don’t you tell Rose and I something about your family, I don’t think I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting them.” Slade warmly spoke, finishing up his meal.

 

“Well… Bruce has been a great father to me, giving all my brother’s and I anything we could have wanted. Jason, Tim, and Cass were rescued off the Streets, while I was taken in after my parents died. Damian on the other hand was born and raised rich. There’s really not much to tell.” Other than the night crusading that the whole family did, there wasn’t much action in their lives, Tim was learning to run the family company with Damian literally biting at his heels to get to the equal footing even at his young age of twelve. Jason was off the grid with Koriand’r and Roy most the time, and Dick, well Dick was spending all his time with Joey and the Titans. The only time the bats were even together in one place was if a banquet came up that the Wayne’s had to attend, or a mission that Batman and Robin couldn’t handle on their own. That and holidays.

 

The silence seemed to linger this time, Dick finishing up his meal giving Joey’s leg an impatient squeeze. Although it had been nice, he was ready to leave. The nerves from being around Slade were getting to be too much even for the young vigilante. 

 

<Why don’t we move this into the living room?> Joey signed as he felt the pressure build.

 

“Of course, Rose?” Rose rolled her eyes as she started collecting plates

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll clean up.”

 

“Thank you, Rose.” Dick smiled graciously at her as he stood up, his expression growing grimmer as she hissed under her breath.

*************************

The night went most smoothly from there, It was clear that Slade was going to ask the young hero more questions but was interrupted by two different alert sounds, the distinct beep of the Titans messenger, and a text alert as well. Joey looked first, making sure it was what he thought.

 

<Work call> He smiled holding up the pager before going to give both his father and sister a hug goodbye.

 

Next was Dick’s turn, quietly looking at his phone he noticed the text from Damian:

 

[Emergency at Arkham, Grayson. Father is calling the whole company.]

[Thanks, Babybat. And tell B thanks for the save]

[Stop calling me that.]

 

Dick tucked away his phone. “Family emergency, I’m really sorry, Dinner was amazing!”

 

He started to follow Joey out of the house before being stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Shivers running up his spine as he stopped. “I-I’ll meet you in the car Joe” he stuttered before turning around to face Slade.

 

“Richard.” Came a growl from the elder man

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Take care of my son.”

 

Dick’s face began to regain its color “Of, of course.”

 

Slade patted his shoulder and watched Dick walk to the doorway, speaking once again as he reached it. “One more thing.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Next time you come to dinner I hope you get rid of that false character.”

 

This time his heart really did skip a beat.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Richard, I’m not blind. Do you think I’d forget the boy I wished to train years ago.” he sighed, “If you hurt my son, as Dick Grayson or Nightwing, You’ll regret it.”

 

“Of course, Sir.” Dick left the house without looking back, hopping in the passenger’s side of the car, glancing at Joey.

 

“Drive.”

  
  
  



	2. Chaos with the Batfam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick met Slade, now it's time for Joey to meet Dick's extremely extended family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, School and everything got in the way, and then figuring out how to frame the ending took forever.  
> I'm also currently working on a personal project that I was not expecting to be this difficult. WOAH.
> 
> Anyways. I hope you enjoy and sorry that the final chapter took so long.

 

One month after the uncomfortable meeting with Slade Wilson, Dick decided that, although Jericho had worked with the Batman before, It was time for his boyfriend to meet the rest of Dick’s family.

He wanted all of his siblings there for it, and even went to the extra length to call up Jason during Patrol tricking the younger into coming home the next day.

*****

“Hey, Hood!”

Jason groaned as he heard the ‘Golden Boy’s’ voice through the comm. “What do you want Bats.”

Dick grinned, perching on a building, much like a bird than the bat he was supposed to be. “Bruce is coming back from the watchtower this week.”

“Really, Why?”

“Cass is too.”

“Dick, you’re steering off subject.”

“Can you come home too?”

“Dick-”

“Please!”

*****

Claiming that he was nervous was an understatement, they had agreed to meet up for a late dinner, allowing for Batman and Robin to go on patrol. With Bruce handling leauge business, Dick had taken up the cowl in Gotham and thus,  now had very little time after daylight hours for personal affairs.

Dick sighed, pulling down the cowl as he climbed the stairs, Damian and the Great Dane, Titus, following close on his heels.

“Quiet night.”

“It always is in Gotham, Grayson.”

“Yeah, So it is.”

“What’s up with you Grayson?”

Dick simply smiled, “Nothing Dami.”

“You were acting off during patrol as well.” Damian growled patting the Great Dane as they reached the door behind the Grandfather Clock.

Dick was about to reply with another excuse, to get the child off his back. When there was knock at the door, and Richard was running off to answer it. “I got it Alfie!” He shouted slipping past the butler.

Dick flinged the door open, the peg on the wall preventing it from denting anything with the speed it was going.  His smile faded a little as the guest at the other side of the door was Jason.

“Oh… it's you.”

“Nice to see you too, Goldie.” The younger of the two grumbled, “You called me home, didn't you?”

Dick turned a bright red “Right.” He paused giving Jason a quick hug. “Thanks for coming, Little-wing.”

Jason grinned, patting his brother on his back. Before going over and petting Damian's cat, Alfred. Smirking at the cat's owner, who was shouting at Jason for the act.

Dick chuckled before turning to shut that door, the anticipated guest walking up to the door, a smile on his face and flowers in one of his hands. Giving a quick wave with the other.

“Come on in, Joe” Dick smiled, taking the flowers as he ushered his significant other inside.

“The mercenary’s son?” Damian grumbled, having appeared from behind the door when it was closed, “What is he doing here?”

“Damian, be nice! Joey is my guest.”

Damian grunted following close behind the two adults. Titus following loyally at his side. They walked in silence, something Dick was used to, and comfortable with, but Damian, quite the opposite.  It wasn't long before the pre-teen moved over towards Joey, glaring at the older, although it seemed he was intentionally avoiding eye contact.

“Did you possess, Grayson in order to gain entry to our home?” Damian questioned, a deathly glare upon his face.

“Damian, quit it! He didn’t possess me.”

Joey looked questionably at Damian before pointing at him and moving to touch his cheek with a flat hand. <He knows?>

I hand went to the back of Dick’s neck, “Yeah, about that.” he mumbled, seeing his family sorting themselves around the two, waiting for introduction as Joey waited for explanation. “Well, Joe. You’ve meet my family already.”

The blonde looked confused.

“My brothers, Jason, Tim, and Damian. Are Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin. Respectively.” Dick spoke, to him it seemed relatively obvious, but he had known from the beginning for each of them. Along with growing up and learning detective work from the best. “Cass is Orphan. And well Bruce, Bruce is Ba-” the oldest of the aforementioned’s children suddenly became silent as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

“What are you doing, Richard?” Came the gravelly voice of Bruce Wayne. Dick shrank away as he turned his head.

“Hey B. You’re back!” He forced a grin. “I was just introducing Joey to the family!”

“The whole family.” the bat scowled

“Well, yes… Look, Bruce. I know you’re all strict about revealing our ID’s, but this is Joey.” He looked up at his adopted father with hope in his eyes, “He already knows who I am. I know who he is, and his family. Why can’t he know mine?!”

“Because, Richard. His father is Slade Wilson.”

Dick glared at his adoptive father, “So? My father is Batman!”

“And _Your father_ thinks that this is too much information to tell a temporary relationship!” Bruce glared at his eldest.

“This is not a temporary relationship, B! I’m telling Joey because he’s important to me!”

Bruce looked over at the blond curly haired man, Joey’s face reading embarrassment. But after a few minutes of silence Bruce Wayne let out a sigh.

“Fine.” And then he wandered out towards the kitchen, Dick frowning as the Batman retreated.

“I’m really sorry about him, Joe… Y’know ‘Holy Brooding Bat, Jericho!’” He gave a small laugh before hugging Joey gently, “Alfred should be done with food shortly, I’m sure it won’t be as awkward once we’re all around the table!”

*****

Dinner went off without a hitch in Dick’s opinion. The family was as ‘family’ as it’s been since Christmas right after Jason decided to forgive Bruce for everything. The three eldest sons were laughing and talking, Joey joining in as well. While Damian as Cass spoke quietly to themselves. Alfred being forced to join them at the table when Stephanie and Tim pulled him down at the head of the table, almost threatening to tie him to the chair in order for him to actually sit and join the family.

The food was amazing, nothing less than Alfred’s best was every brought out of the kitchen, even though the family tried their hardest to convince the aging butler that everything was fantastic even, in the off chance, there was something wrong with it.

There wasn’t a moment of silence at the table.

Not until Jason quickly picked up the dishes before Alfred could get to them.

Then there was silence. Damian petting his cat as he attempted to eat any dropped food from the table, Duke and Stephanie going off to help Jason with the dishes, and the rest of the remaining family just sitting, staring at Dick and Joey as the two boyfriends made lovey-dovey eyes at each other.

“Can you just get a fucking room already?!” Damian shouted, interrupting the peaceful silence.

“DAMIAN!” Tim scolded his younger brother, hitting the boy upside the head, and quickly being pounced on by the tiny demon, the two fighting tooth and claw for a couple minutes before Bruce broke the two of them up with only a stern bat-stare.

Yeah, Dinner went off without a hitch.

Both Dick and Joey were embarrassed from Damian’s comment, but it showed Dick that he really did care, even if not super clear.

There was a comfort to knowing that. A comfort that reassured Dick that was he was planning would be worth it.

*****

Next thing Dick knew, it was getting late. Dick had taken Joey out to the graveyard to introduce his boyfriend to his Mom and Dad, the two of them just talking to John and Mary Grayson’s graves for a good ten minutes before heading inside greeted with Alfred’s famous Hot chocolate.

“Master Dick, Master Joseph.” He greeted with a smile, “May I borrow you for a minute?” He gestured to Dick, before pulling him aside after an affirmative nod from Joey.

“Whatcha want Alfie?” Dick asked, once Joey was out of earshot. The two discussing some information as he rubbed the back of his neck, clearly nervous about the subject. But when a suspicious box was pulled out from the butler’s pocket.

“Mr. Haly gave these to me for safe keeping until you were ready.” Inside the box were two rings the wedding bands that his parents wore all their years of marriage. One a solid black silver band with some intricate designs on them, his father’s. And the other just as smooth and intricate, but with two gemstones embedded into the top.  The words ‘Mary Grayson’ carved into the inside. The sight brought tears to Dick’s eyes. “They would be so proud of you, Richard.” He smiled, “Now go to him.”

“Thanks, Alfred.” He responded with a smile and a hug before skipping back over to Joey with a smile, blush and a laugh upon his face.

 

“Hey, Joe. There’s something I want to ask you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two will have the batfam and will be posted in two weeks on 8/21.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
